Southside Serpents
Southside Serpents (często określane jako węże) to gang, którego członkiowie zamieszkują głównie na południową stronę Riverdale, stąd nazwa. Gang ten prowadził FP Jones lecz później przekazał go swojemu synowi Jughead'owi Jones. Węże zazwyczaj spędzają czas w lokalnym barze o nazwie Whyte Wyrm. Aby stać się jednym z Serpents, muszą oni przejść ceremonię inicjacji. Zgodnie z tradycją istnieją cztery etapy; Po pierwsze, każdy nowy członek musi zająć się psem, "Bestią" zwaną inaczej Hot Dogiem. Po drugie, muszą zapamiętywać i recytować prawa węża w podanej kolejności; są to zasady, którymi żyją Południowe Węże. Po trzecie, muszą wyjąć nóż z klatki grzechotnika. Wreszcie, ostatni etap, znany jako "rękawica", polega na fizycznym pokazaniu lojalności i siły, w szczególności wskakiwaniu do gangu przez jego członków, co zasadniczo wymaga, aby wtajemniczony znosił wiele ciosów we wszystkie obszary ciała tylko po to, aby powstać i stać mocno. Kończąc ostatnie zadanie, wtajemniczonemu gratulujemy, potrząsając rękami innych członków i przyznanaje się mu Kurtkę Serpents.Taka osoba zostaje zaakceptowana jako członek Southside Serpents. Ten ostatni etap demonstruje znak szacunku wewnątrz Węży, ponieważ oni muszą być gotowi umrzeć dla siebie nawzajem. Żeńskie Węże mają alternatywną ceremonię inicjacji. Byrdie twierdziła, że gdyby kobiety chciały dołączyć do "klubu", musiałyby zrobić "taniec wężowy", przestarzałą, seksistowską tradycję węży, którą Toni próbowała zakazać, ale jej się nie udało. Chociaż Southside Serpents są postrzegani jako niebezpieczni przestępcy, Kevin Keller jest temu przeciwny; że Węże są po prostu drobnymi złodziejami i handlarzami narkotyków. W Rozdziale trzydziestym piątym: Odważny nowy świat, FP wycofuje się z bycia przywódcą Węży, ustępując z tronu i przedstawiając Jugheada jako nowego króla Węża. Jako pierwszy akt króla, Jughead przyznaje członkostwo Cheryl w SouthSide Serpents, podając jej niestandardową czerwoną kurtkę Węża. Historia Serpens zostało założone w latach 40. XX wieku, kiedy założono Riverdale. Prawa Serpens są oparte na tradycji Uktena. Zanim założono Riverdale, cała ziemia należała do Ukteny. Niestety, zostali wymordowani, według Thomasa Topaza, jednego z członków założycieli Southside Serpents. Kiedy jego dziadek był małym dzieckiem, miał miejsce nalot przeprowadzany przez samego generała Pickensa z Riverdale. Bitwa trwała całe 12 minut, ale rzeź była całkowita i dzika. Generał Pickens, którego statua stoi dumnie w Pickens Park, był odpowiedzialny za masakrę mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci. Kiedy zmarł dziadek Thomasa, Thomas i pozostali Uktena utworzyli Serpens, aby utrzymać rodzinę razem. W pewnym momencie, przed śmiercią Jasona, FP stał się ich przywódcą po tym, jak został zmuszony do rezygnacji z Andrews Construction. Stało się tak, ponieważ stał się zbyt dużym zobowiązaniem wobec firmy z powodu swojej działalności przestępczej. Po tym, jak Polly Cooper zaszła w ciążę, Jason Blossom poszedł do Węży, potrzebował pieniędzy, by on z Polly uciekli razem. Węże użyły go do prowadzenia narkotyków, które później FP wyjaśniały jako marihuanę, ponieważ nigdy nie podejrzewano by, że czysty dzieciak taki jak on. Jednak ostatnia porcja narkotyków, którą mu dali, nigdy nie została dostarczona, i doszli do wniosku, że właśnie uciekł z nimi, dopóki jego zwłoki nie zostały znalezione w Sweetwater River. 1 FP prawie został wrobiony w ramy morderstwa Jasona, ponieważ policjanci znaleźli broń w jego przyczepie. Później okazało się, że Cliff był tym, który zastrzelił i zabił własnego syna z zimną krwią, a FP musiał wziąć udział w upadku, by chronić swojego syna Jugheada Prawa Southside Serpents Prawo 1. Członek Serpents nigdy nie okazuje tchórzostwa Prawo 2. Jeśli zginie lub trafi do więzienia jego rodzina może liczyć na wsparcie Prawo 3. W Serpents nikt nie jest sam Prawo 4. Nie pozostawiamy towarzysza na śmierć Prawo 5. Serpents nigdy się nie zdradzają Prawo 6. W jedności siła * była jeszcze 7 "Serpents nigdy nie zrzuca skóry" ale została wykreślona Członkowie Liderzy • Jughead Jones • (dawniej;na emeryturze) FP Jones Znani Członkowie •Betty Cooper •Thomas Topaz • Young Serpent • Sweet Pea • Fangs Fogarty • Byrdie • Hog Eye • Hot Dog (pies Serpentsów) Dawni Członkowie • Mustang (zmarł) • Alice Cooper (opuściła) • Penny Peabody (adwokat/przewoźnik narkotyków) (wyrzucona z gangu) • Tall Boy (nie żyje) • Joaquin DeSantos • (nie żyje) Toni Topaz (wyrzucona z gangu) • Cheryl Blossom (wyrzucona z gangu) Pracodawcy • Hiram Lodge • Andrews Construction • Clifford Blossom (nie żyje) Sojusznicy Kategoria:Organizacja Kategoria:Gang